


Fic/Pic Challenge - Ohmiya

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These days, Nino wonders about Ohno a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More than a little okay

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in ohmiya_haven @ lj
> 
> D no Arashi era :D

  
These days, Nino wonders about Ohno a lot. Like a whole lot that he sometimes finds himself staring into space frequently enough he often wonders if anyone else notices it.  
  
It’s not like it’s a conscious thing because he swears it’s not; it’s like an automatic reflex, like muscle memory, he supposes, that his body gravitates towards Ohno whenever Ohno is near whether he likes it or not.  
  
He can also blame it to the fact that Ohno’s just always in the way of his eyes but can’t bring himself to do so because, well, he kind of like looking at Ohno, he kind of like the way Ohno’s attention focuses on him when they’re on close proximity, of the way Ohno’s hands would reach out whenever he does so himself.  
  
They’re in the middle of filming and he is still thinking about it. Still thinking about Ohno and Ohno’s hands and lovely fingers, of Ohno’s child-like smile and the way his eyes crinkle adorably when he laughs.  
  
Next to him, Sho is saying something about a horse and a carrot but he can’t bring himself to listen, his attention divided in between the prank he is supposed to perform later on and watching Ohno from the corners of his eyes.  
  
Ohno looks like he is in the middle of choreographing himself, doing something with his hand and looking like he is about to break into a dance in the middle of filming before he realizes his body is moving without prompting, stepping forward and playfully trying to imitate Ohno’s movements.  
  
Of course he can’t, there’s no way he’ll be able to do that when he doesn’t even know what tune Ohno is dancing to but it doesn’t matter when Ohno’s arm is snaking around his back, holding him steady and simply letting him goof next to Ohno as Sho fires out words he is tasked to say in front of the camera while he tunes Sho out.  
  
It’s easy enough, he realizes, letting the warmth of Ohno’s touch seeps through the fabric of his suit while he wonders about so many things at once. Ohno takes his hand away a couple of seconds after, but during the short time Ohno’s hand is pressed against the small of his back, he realizes how oddly intimate the gesture is now when it wasn’t so before.  
  
He thinks of the time the same happened, at those times he had initiated the contact and realizes that Ohno almost always react the same way. When they get close enough for him to sidles next to Ohno, Ohno seldom throw his arm over his shoulders – no, because Ohno almost always put his arm around Nino’s waist – his hold steadying, grounding, and Nino never felt more secure in his life than when Ohno’s arm is around him, when he is pressed against Ohno’s body, Ohno’s sturdy frame feels more like a shield.  
  
He thinks of the first time it happened and why he notices this now when he didn’t before, but then he looks at Ohno and Ohno looks at him and gives him a smile that makes him think of home, of his bed and the rumpled sheets that smells like his mother’s laundry detergent and the way his heart flutters pleasantly inside his ribcage as he gives Ohno a smile in return and thinks that maybe, he doesn’t need to think about it too much.  
  
Ohno is warm and his smiles bring Nino happiness that not even a new game console is capable of giving him, and being here with him brings Nino a sense of belongingness he knows he wouldn’t get anywhere else.  
  
He doesn’t need to think about it too much. Ohno is here and he lets Nino hover close and that’s okay.  
  
Nino is okay with that.

 

 


	2. Satisfaction guaranteed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leader,” Aiba cooed, “- is the sweetest. Seriously, he’s so sweet! Isn’t he the sweetest, Nino-chan?”

Note : originally posted [here](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/72112.html)

“Look at that,” Sho breathed in surprise, while the four of them were checking the editing for the earlier shoot of VS. “ – did Satoshi-kun just - ”

  
“Um,”   
  
“He did, alright,” Jun agreed, and Nino would have teased Jun for sounding completely like a giggly schoolgirl but found that he couldn’t because his throat was dry and he felt a little hysterical.  
  
Not to mention the fact that his face felt like it had been lit on fire.  
  
“It’s like he wasn’t even aware that he was doing it,” Sho commented fondly. “Did you guys catch that?” Sho asked after a short pause, darting his gaze between the television and to Nino standing next to him. “You surely didn’t, did you?” Sho pointed a finger at him.   
  
He shook his head. “Well, that’s understandable; I’d probably end up ignoring everything and everyone because I’d be too busy trying hard not to freak out on national television,” Sho said, looking a little grossed out. Well, he couldn’t exactly blame him. Watching himself on TV now while that Tanoshingo guy rode him was enough to make him shiver in combined fear and disgust.   
  
Though, to be honest, the disgusting feeling was short-lived and it was all thanks to Ohno Satoshi.  
  
“Leader,” Aiba cooed, “- is the sweetest. Seriously, he’s so sweet! Isn’t he the sweetest, Nino-chan?” Aiba giggled, throwing an arm around his shoulders and shaking him. He would have shoved his taller friend away if not for the fact that he was too busy swallowing past the lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
Well, being aware about Leader’s weird way of showing his affection was one thing (the likes included fixing Aiba’s bangs when Nino hit him twice on the head for being stupid) but to see him show his affection on national TV to the person who usually bullied him like it was the most natural thing was another, and frankly, Nino didn’t know how to react.  
  
It wasn’t actually such a big deal, well, he supposed it was, if he’s going to be completely honest about it since he wasn’t really aware about it at the time. He just remembered being chosen to lie down, face first on that massage table (of course it should be him, since the guest practically confessed how much the guest liked him) for an impromptu back massage.  
  
He went into position and laid down, and it was then when the camera had caught their Leader stepping forward to tug his jacket down (which had accidentally bunched up when he laid down), pulling the fabric a couple of times as if he needed to make sure that Nino was safely covered and that the camera (and the whole of Japan, not to mention the world in general) wasn’t about to catch a glimpse of pale skin hidden underneath that of Nino’s wardrobe, and looking down the length of Nino’s body in a way that brought little shivers down Nino’s spine the whole time he was watching.  
  
Nino swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling hot all over.  
  
“I swear to god, that old man – Nino?” Jun started, whipping around to face him but Nino was already halfway near the door, hand poised on the knob.  
  
“I’ll see you guys later!”   
  
“Oi!”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“What the –“  
  
  
+++  
  
Ohno woke to an almost uncomfortable weight pinning him down and a hot mouth trailing wet kisses across his chest. He looked down and was met with a mass of dark hair that could only belong to one person. “Ni – no?”  
  
“Good morning, Leader,” Nino greeted without pause, fingers busy tracing Ohno’s abdomen. Ohno wasn’t entirely sure whether he was still asleep or was actually dreaming.  “They need us in half hour so I thought I’d better come and wake you,” Nino explained, though he sure didn’t look like he meant what he just said because he was once again dipping his head and tracing one of Ohno’s nipples with the tips of his tongue.   
  
The heat that travelled from Nino’s tongue to Ohno’s nipple was so sudden Ohno found himself keening before he could even stop himself. His body jerked on its own, all traces of sleep fleeing quickly out the door when Nino repeated the action twice.  
  
Ohno, despite the initial shock of finding his bandmate on top of him and obviously molesting him in his sleep, moaned, low and breathy, fingers flying to the back of Nino’s head, half-steadying him and half-guiding him where he wanted him.  
  
“I – what?”  
  
Nino hummed into Ohno’s skin and gave one of Ohno’s nipples a gentle bite. “Okay, I lied,” Nino said, rolling his tongue over the hardened tip. “They don’t need us,” Nino said, rolling his hips at the same time his tongue did the same over Ohno’s other nipple.   
  
“Nino, what are you –“  
  
Nino pulled away and crawled his way up Ohno’s body, stopping when they are almost nose to nose. Ohno took note of the fact that Nino’s eyes were lidded heavily and there was something in them that made his breath catch.  
  
“I watched our VS filming earlier with the others,” Nino said as if it would explain why he was currently parked on top of Ohno’s body and kissing Ohno, touching Ohno like he had all the right to.   
  
Not that Ohno was going to stop him, because he wouldn’t. It felt too good to have Nino’s hands and mouth on him for him to make Nino stop.  
  
“and everyone saw how you –“ Nino paused here, probably considering his next words and shaking his head as he did so. “God, you’re so fucking adorable, it makes me want to eat you,”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Nino dipped his head once again and took Ohno’s lower lip in between his lips, tugging on it softly. Ohno whimpered, caught between confusion and arousal especially when Nino did something wicked with his hips, the movement filthy enough to drive him completely crazy.  
  
“You don’t know what you did, huh?” Nino said. “It’s alright… I’m going to let you figure it out for yourself,” Nino added, taking his mouth elsewhere, to Ohno’s chin down to lovely arch of Ohno’s neck as Nino nipped his way further down.   
  
“I –“  
  
“But for now,” Nino said, “you stay there and let me at least thank you, yeah?” Nino said, crawling his way down the length of Ohno’s body and making Ohno shiver uncontrollably at the way Nino’s fingers teased their way down the curve of Ohno’s waist, palming Ohno’s navel on his way down.  
  
Ohno made a soft noise of approval from the back of his throat and tugged on Nino’s hair lightly, wondering what he did to deserve this; he would try to remember what it was, he told himself, and he would make sure to motherfucking do it again and again if that would earn him an affectionate and squirming Nino on his lap every damn day.


	3. Your Happy place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, he finds himself at a loss, unable to make sense of anything when Nino is like this, quiet and distant, that the mere inches between them is too wide he can barely cross it.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/72471.html)

 

+++

 

He knows he did something very, very wrong when, the minute they wrapped up, Nino walked out of the set without another word, without even as much as throwing them another glance. The others gave him a look that spoke volume, and he wondered if he ought to follow Nino or let him be for now.  
  
Two set of hands landed on his shoulder and he doesn’t even need to look closely enough to check who they belong to because he knows. Sho was quickly tugged away by his PA afterall, but not before Sho gave him a knowing nod and a small smile before he let himself be pulled away.   
  
“Do you think it’s a good idea if I follow him and, you know, apologize?” he asks without looking, at the same time an arm is thrown over his shoulder.   
  
“I think it’s a terrible idea,” Jun says from his other side, completely contradicting Aiba who is saying something else. “No, Masaki, I think we need to let him sulk for a while because you know how snappy he can be when he’s pissed,”  
  
“He won’t be like that with Leader though,” Aiba says, sounding completely sure. Ohno’s not quite ready to share his enthusiasm, though, because he knows he’s the one at fault this time. “I think he’d appreciate it if he knows Leader followed him quickly to, you know, apologize? That way, he’ll know Leader didn’t mean it,” Aiba says as he stares him down. “You didn’t, did you, Leader?”  
  
He doesn’t answer because he’s not sure if lying about it will even work. “Uh oh,” Aiba and Jun says simultaneously.   
  
“But it’s not like that,” he reasons and tries hard to re-arrange his thoughts enough to come up with a proper come back. It’s too hard. “I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” he adds.  
  
“I don’t think Nino will want to hear what you meant about _that_ , anyway,” Jun says drily.   
  
He shakes his head. “I’ll go talk to him,”  
  
Aiba squeezes him one more time before he lets him go, saying, “He might throw things at you so make sure you catch them. And don’t duck! I’m sure he won’t think of hauling the sofa right at your face since he can’t lift it so just watch out for the lighter stuffs, okay?!”  
  
He gives them a wave and walks off.  
  
  
++  
  
When he enters the green room, Nino is already there.   
  
Nino is in the middle of stuffing things into his bag and he doesn’t stop, doesn’t look up from where he’s still busy slowly putting things back into his workbag, not even to acknowledge the fact that someone is already there with him. But he knows Nino long enough to see the way Nino’s back straightens, his shoulders stiff are as his movements.  
  
He lets himself in quietly then turns to lock the door behind him without missing a beat. Then he walks gingerly towards Nino, and stops when he is a few steps away from Nino’s back.  
  
He opens his mouth to talk but Nino beats him to it. “Is it true?” Nino says, voice low and almost scratchy that he has to strain hard to hear him.   
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Nino is quiet for a moment, save from the sounds his DS makes when Nino stuffs it into his bag. “That you think I’m a lonely person?” Nino asks.  
  
He swallows hard and wishes he’s good enough with words as he is in reading Nino and Nino’s actions but sometimes, even he himself fails at it despite knowing Nino like the back of his own palm. Sometimes, he finds himself at a loss, unable to make sense of anything when Nino is like this, quiet and distant, that the mere inches between them is too wide he can barely cross it.  
  
“Compared to the others?” he says, wishing he’s not about to fuck this up more than he already has by talking. “Well, yes,”  
  
“Thanks for clearing that up,” Nino returns, offhandedly, almost hastily that he finds himself taking the three short steps towards Nino until they are close enough for him to be able to brand his arms around Nino’s waist easily.  
  
Thankfully, Nino doesn’t move away, doesn’t push him off but it’s difficult to feel glad about it when Nino is frozen still in his arms.   
  
“Kazu, you know it’s not like that,” he says, closing his eyes and pushing his face against the back of Nino’s head, nuzzling Nino’s hair.   
  
“ _That_ what?” Nino counters, “that you think I’m pitiful because I only have a handful of friends, not like you or Aiba-chan or Sho-chan and Jun-kun –“  
  
“Stop it, Nino,” he says, tightening his hold around Nino, pulling Nino tight into him till they’re pressed tightly together, Nino’s back to his chest. “Stop; I told you, it’s not like that, okay?”  
  
“So enlighten me,” Nino says, gruffly.  
  
“I’d be honest, I thought you were like that before,” he says, tilting his head and nuzzling the back of Nino’s ear softly. “But that was before, okay? I thought you were a lonely person but only because you haven’t found that one thing that makes you happy,”  
  
A beat. “And what was that thing you thought would make me happy? And how do you know I already found it?”  
  
“It’s not a thing,” he says as quickly as he can manage it, then, “and you already did,” he says, planting a soft kiss against the side of Nino’s neck and enjoying the way it makes Nino shiver. “It’s me,”  
  
A snort made its way from the back of Nino’s throat and out his mouth before Nino is turning around in his arms. He lets Nino, but only because he likes it better if they’re face to face.   
  
Nino has that look on his face that makes even the simple thing as breathing difficult, but he knows how to handle it now. He leans in for a kiss before Nino even manages to open his mouth to speak, moving his mouth against Nino’s, soft and tender, reveling on the way Nino parts his mouth to let him let him let him.   
  
“So you think you’re the one who makes me happy?”  
  
“I don’t just think it,” he says, mostly against Nino’s mouth, “I  know it,”  
  
Nino huffs into his mouth, trying to sound indifferent but it completely contradicts the way Nino is worming his arms around his neck and tugging him in.   
  
“You seemed confident,” Nino says, “it’s kind of… different, but not in a bad way,” and he sounds like he’s smiling now. He hums in response and kisses Nino again because he can, because he wants to.   
  
“Can’t help it,” he says, “it’s part of my charm,” he lies, giggling when Nino does too, glad that Nino’s no longer frowning and he is smiling, finally.  
  
“I’m sorry that I upset you,” he says after a beat, knows that an apology, despite the lateness, is better than nothing at all. Nino shakes his head and is the one leaning forward this time for a kiss, before Nino pulls away to press two soft kisses to the tips of his nose. “The only time I opened my mouth to talk and I somehow made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry,”  
  
“No,” Nino says, fingering the soft hairs at the back of his head. “ _I’m_ sorry for being an oversensitive jerk,” Nino says, “it’s so stupid, really,”  
  
“It’s not,” he says, fingering the back of Nino’s head. “It was my fault. I shouldn’t have said it,”  
  
Nino meets his gaze. “It’s alright, I guess,” Nino says, “you were right, afterall. I was a lonely person,” Nino says, smiling softly and stroking his cheek tenderly. “but that was before I met you, Oh-chan,”  
  
He smiles and leans in for a quick, hard kiss, can’t not and hugs Nino tight, turning his head and hiding his face against the juncture between Nino’s neck and shoulder.   
  
“Aren’t we a match?” he whispers, “because I feel the same way too, Kazu,” he says, pulling Nino closer and closer still. “You make me happy, I swear,” he breathes, taking Nino into his arms and Nino goes without complaint and breathes his name against his hair.


	4. Sunshine in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have your arms crossed over your chest,” he points out, smiling a little for the camera’s sake, “and you’re scowling,” he says. “You’re not supposed to scowl when they are taking pictures of you,”

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/72891.html)

 

+++

 

“Something wrong?”  
  
“No,” Nino answers. "Why do you think that?"  
  
“You have your arms crossed over your chest,” he points out, smiling a little for the camera’s sake, “and you’re scowling,” he says. “You’re not supposed to scowl when they are taking pictures of you,”  
  
“I’m not scowling,” Nino says, “I’m thinking,”  
  
“That’s not your thinking face,”  
  
“I have a thinking face?”  
  
“Yes,” he says, “and it’s not that one,”  
  
“You’re being stupid,”  
  
He shrugs. “I’m being observant,”   
  
“Korea is doing funny things to you,” Nino comments, slouching further into the wall he is currently leaning against. He takes that as his cue to move closer. Putting one arm against the wall next to Nino’s head, he leans in, vaguely hears the distant sounds of Sho calling out for them and yelling something about lunch or something else.   
  
“You think so?” he asks, and is only vaguely aware that they are alone because the staffs have somehow migrated some place else. Maybe to get something to eat, he’s not sure.  
  
Nino frowns. “I know so,” Nino says, “Will you step away, please?” he doesn’t. Instead, he hovers close until Nino has to lean back to avoid getting faceful of him. “Leader, seriously,”  
  
“Are you afraid of me?”  
  
“ _I’m_ what?” Nino says, sounding incredulous. Nino also has that look on his face that makes him want to reach out and touch Nino’s cheek but he holds himself. “Seriously, Leader, you’re being super annoying right now, not to mention creepy,”  
  
“I just want to know why you’re acting that way,” he says, “did I do something wrong?”  
  
“You didn’t,” Nino says, sounding exasperated. “I’m just. I’m tired,”  
  
“The only thing you and Aiba-chan did was eat,” he says, teasing, “the rest of us had to memorize greetings in foreign language. _That_ is tiring,”  
  
“You sound like you’re complaining,” Nino says, “and if you are, I think you’re directing it to the wrong person,”  
  
He stares at Nino and watches the way Nino’s mouth curl when he talks, the way the light casts a different kind of shadow in Nino’s eyes. It makes him want to stray closer enough to inspect.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your eyes are so pretty,” he says, without actually thinking about it. Nino’s frown deepens.   
  
“See, you’re being weird,” Nino says, turning away from the wall without missing a beat. Nino only manages half a step before his hand shoot out and grabs Nino by the elbow, tugging Nino back.  
  
“I guess I am,” he breathes before he goes and dives in.  
  
“What –“ Nino says, or at least starts to but that’s the extent of it; his mouth is there to catch the rest of Nino’s words, his hand clasped around Nino’s head to keep him firmly in place. 


	5. Hold you tight, break you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Hawaii Blast. He meets Jun on his way back from his lame attempt at kayaking.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/73118.html)

 

+++

 

He meets Jun on his way back from his lame attempt at kayaking.  
  
“You should try it,” he says, beaming from ear to ear. “Feels nice. I even saw a turtle on my way back here,”  
  
Jun grins. “I was hoping Nino would join me,” Jun returns as he puts on a life vest. “But he said he’d rather stay indoors where he won’t get sunburns,”  
  
He waves a hand at Jun. “Oh, you know how he is,” he says, tapping Jun on the shoulder. “He and the sun aren’t really on speaking terms so don’t take it personally,” he says, “I’ll try to get him outside if I can later. For now, try that. I swear you’ll love it,” he says, pointing at the waters and wondering if it’s alright to go back later.   
  
But later, he tells himself as he walks the rest of the way inside and tries to swallow his worries down as he goes straight to the door in search for Nino.  
  
  
+  
  
  
His PA hands him a towel the second he steps into the door and he wraps it around his waist at the same time Sho catches up to him.  
  
“How was it?” Sho asks, eyeing him and the way he is dripping water on the carpeted floor.  
  
“Nice,” he says with a grin, “A turtle even came by to visit,” he says.  
  
“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” Sho says, sounding fond than anything. He shrugs and looks down at the water around his feet.  
  
“Have you seen Nino?” Sho chuckles and points without another word. “ah, thanks,”  
  
  
+  
  
  
He finds Nino in one of the empty rooms with a small window and an even smaller bathroom. He is on the bed, propped up against the headboard and playing (probably) something on his laptop.  
  
“I’m back,” he murmurs as he steps inside, closing the door behind him.   
  
“Welcome back,” Nino returns as if on autopilot but doesn’t bother taking his gaze off his laptop. He drops the shirt and short he brought with him on the bed, hands on his waist and waits until Nino tugs his gaze away from his laptop’s screen. “What?”  
  
“Jun-kun was worried,” he says, “he said he was waiting for you to join him,”  
  
Nino blinks. “But I already told him –“  
  
“Maybe he was thinking you’re still in pain,” he cuts in and watches Nino as he puts his laptop down, watches as Nino gets slowly off the bed. “that’s why you didn’t want to kayak with him,”  
  
“I’m not in pain,” Nino says when he’s close enough and he stays dutifully still when Nino reaches for the towel still wrapped around his waist and tugs it off. “You’re wet,” Nino comments, eyeing his drenched shorts.   
  
He looks down at himself and shrugs. “I was trying to say hi to the turtle but it wouldn’t even look at me. I waved but it ignored me. I kept on waving and didn’t realize I was falling off the water but it still wouldn’t acknowledge me,”  
  
“What an evil turtle,” Nino comments drily as Nino help him out of his wet clothes. “Remind me to talk to it next time. I’ll tell it to quit being a snob and to at least wave back when you do,”  
  
He nods and raises his arms when Nino tells him to. Nino tugs his shirt off completely and throws it on the floor before Nino bends a little to pull down his shorts.   
  
“But it wasn’t the turtle’s fault, I think,” he says at the same time he kicks his shorts and underwear completely off, let’s Nino guide him towards the tiny bathroom afterwards. “I guess I invaded its privacy that’s why it was pissed. Maybe I should apologize next time,”  
  
“Maybe you should,” Nino says, pushing him under the shower. “Now go rinse that salt water off of you before you put on new clothes,”  
  
“I love you,” he says as Nino turns the shower on, “Can I nap with you while you play after I showered?”  
  
Nino hums and taps his butt affectionately. “Sure, but after you showered,”  
  
He hums back and lets the water wash away the remnants of the sea and sweat off his body, and knows, even without looking that Nino is still by the door and watching him.  
  
“How about lunch?” he asks, just to make sure his hunch is right.  
  
“It’s almost dinner,” Nino answers.  
  
“Fine, dinner then,”   
  
“Are you hungry?” Nino says, then, “here, shampoo,”  
  
“Not really,” he says, turning around and ducking down with a grin. “You do it,”  
  
“I’ll get wet,”  
  
“It’s fine, I brought in two pairs of shirt with me,” he says, already reaching for Nino, fingers finding Nino’s wrist on one try. “Shower with me?”  
  
Nino chuckles. “I already did before the interview,”  
  
“Then shower again, what’s the problem,” he says, tugging Nino’s hand firmly. Nino ends up pressed against him, gasping in his arms as the shampoo bottle falls to the floor. He smiles and catches Nino around the waist, pressing closer, watching as Nino slowly gets wet.  
  
“Jesus, Oh-chan,”  
  
He grins and bites Nino’s chin. “You were thinking about it anyway,” he says, tugging on Nino’s shirt and turning them around afterwards. Nino chuckles and allows it, can’t not, because he’s already wet, throwing his clothes carelessly aside as he wraps his arms around Nino from behind.  
  
Nino wriggles and he groans. “Don’t do that if you don’t want to end up with a sore back and – _shit_ , Nino,”  
  
Nino grabs his hands before he can even think of putting them somewhere else, keeping them around Nino’s waist as Nino leans further into him.  
  
“Hmm, just hold me,” Nino murmurs and raises his head just the slightest bit, letting the warm water drip over their heads. “Hold me, Oh-chan,”  
  
He is, he does, tightening his arms around Nino as he gently rocks them both, vaguely aware of the tiny smile that graces the corners of Nino’s lips when he presses a soft kiss to the side of Nino’s neck.  
  
“Okay,” he agrees, nuzzling Nino’s ear. “okay,”


	6. Lead the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched as Ohno marched off to find a quiet spot, phone in hand. It didn’t take a genius to know who he was about to call again, and somehow, he found it a little odd, if not amusing, that Ohno was sticking close to his phone the way he normally wouldn’t because one of them was missing.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/73407.html)

 

+++

 

“Too bad Matsujun couldn't come,”  
  
The moment those words were out of Aiba’s big mouth, he knew, even without looking that the admission made Ohno uncomfortable yet again.   
  
He wasn’t wrong.  
  
He watched as Ohno marched off to find a quiet spot, phone in hand. It didn’t take a genius to know who he was about to call again, and somehow, he found it a little odd, if not amusing, that Ohno was sticking close to his phone the way he normally wouldn’t because one of them was missing.  
  
Well, Jun was not exactly missing but he was sure Ohno felt that way. He knew Ohno had been trying to contact their youngest member since morning but with no luck, and it pained him to see the genuine confusion and frustration marring their Leader’s forehead when he thought no one was looking.  
  
He put the wooden spoon down and turned to find the other three – Aiba and Sho cheering Hikaru-san as he down the glass of sake in one gulp. He shook his head and decided to leave his miso soup for a bit to follow Ohno.  
  
“Still not answering?” he mumbled just loud enough for Ohno to hear him when he was close enough to do so. Ohno seemed startled for a moment before he nodded, pocketing his phone without a word. He realized belatedly that Ohno had a cigarette on his other hand, still unlighted.  
  
“It’s not your fault, you know,” he said as he crossed the short distance between him and Ohno, standing next to Ohno and plucking the stick out of his Leader’s fingers. “Him not being here, that is,”  
  
Ohno was quiet for a moment, like he was considering his next words carefully. “It is,” Ohno breathed, sounding like the admission was painful enough to shatter him. Nino felt this insane urge to curl his arms around his leader’s body, tug him closer and hug him tight. “If only I wasn’t so impulsive, if only I thought twice about it before I blurted it out as if I have all the fucking right to drag you guys down with me, then this wouldn’t have happened. You guys won’t have to be burdened with all this responsibility that was supposed to be mine from the start. It’s my fault that Matsumoto-kun had to juggle his time between filming his drama and practicing for this tournament, my fault that you guys have to be here instead of resting or doing something else. It’s – I’m sorry,”  
  
“You’re an idiot,” he muttered, bumping his shoulder playfully against Ohno’s own. He wanted to say something else, something more but he knew they wouldn’t be taken as Ohno normally would considering the circumstances so he didn’t. At least not yet.  
  
Instead, he sidled closer to Ohno until there wasn’t even a tiny inch gap between their arms, finding Ohno’s free hand easily when he reached down to grab it, threading their fingers together.  
  
“You can say that again,” Ohno said, sounding resigned and frustrated still.   
  
“You’re an idiot,” he repeated, though it was softer this time as he tugged on their joined hands. “But you’re our very own idiot and we’ve known you long enough to expect your seldom bouts of idiocy so it’s okay. And you can quit acting like an even bigger idiot by blaming yourself for this because no one is blaming you; not me, not Aiba-chan, or Sho-chan and most especially Jun-kun,” he said, taking Ohno’s silence as a cue to continue. “You did what you did because you felt it was the right thing to do at the time so who are we to judge you for that? We agreed that we were going to conquer everything that will be put on our way, together, and that’s exactly what we are doing, right? It’s not just the job, or this rowing thing for that matter; it’s us going up against something we’re not used to doing, something we know we can accomplish by working together, the five of us, and I’m sure the other three are thinking the same way too, “ he paused here and paid Ohno a quick glance, taking note of the way Ohno’s lower was wobbling and he was having trouble keeping his tears at bay.  
  
He shook his head and tightened his hold around Ohno’s fingers. “And no matter what you think, Oh-chan, you’re our Leader,” he said, far gentler and fonder this time around, “and wherever you say we go, we’ll follow. That’s how it is and that’s how it’s going to be for now and always. So get use to it,”  
  
Ohno was quiet saved from the sounds of his sniffles and Nino wanted to hit him and hugged him tight. So he settled for the former first before he turned and tugged Ohno to him, hugging him tight.  
  
“Cry baby,” he muttered into Ohno’s hair as Ohno’s arms brand around him and smiled when Sho and Aiba bounced towards them and threw their arms around them both.  
  
  
+  
  
  
Later that night, when the lights and the camera were off, he felt a hand creep up to touch his face before Ohno’s mouth followed.   
  
“Thank you, Nino,” Ohno whispered, kissing his closed eyes twice before he pulled away.


	7. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My balls are freezing,” Aiba hisses under his breath from the other side, making the rest of them giggle in response. Next to him, Nino snickers.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/73955.html)

 

+++

 

“My  balls are freezing,” Aiba hisses under his breath from the other side, making the rest of them giggle in response. Next to him, Nino snickers.  
  
“We don’t really need to know the state your balls are currently in, Aiba-chan,” Jun mutters, indignantly, though it’s obviously marred with mirth that not even his arched eyebrows and pursed lips are able to hide.   
  
“It’s a dangerous state, Matsujun,” Aiba grumbles back, squirming for effect and he swears he’s this close to breaking into a giggling fit if not for the sudden feel of someone’s cold fingers slipping into his own.   
  
“Freezing,” he comments under his breath and he squeezes the hand gently, letting it borrow the warmth it is obviously after.   
  
“Cold,” Nino mutters back, quietly. He nods and rubs the back of Nino’s knuckles with his thumb, tries his best to tune his bandmates out as Nino sidles closer to his side. He’s this close to throwing an arm over Nino’s shoulders, so close to gathering Nino in but he holds himself because they’re still in the middle of filming and he knows grown up brothers aren’t supposed to cuddle each other, close or not, no matter how cute it looks.  
  
“I know,” he whispers, squeezing Nino’s hand. “few more takes. Hang in there, yeah?”  
  
Nino doesn’t answer but he does squeeze his hand back, both in gratitude and assurance.


	8. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m here,” he murmurs back, saying the first thing that came to mind and pressing closer when Nino does too

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/74028.html)

 

++

 

  
“Ten years,” Nino hums into his cheek, fingers seeking refuge beneath the hem of his shirt. His touch is warm and his breath warmer, but he doesn’t mind, not at all. They’re both drenched with sweat – Nino’s bangs is matted against his forehead, his own temple is dripping with moisture too but he ignores it, his fingers twitched to brush Nino’s bangs away from his eyes but he hold himself.   
  
He stays dutifully still as Nino breathes in, breathes out, the side of Nino’s head pressed tightly against his cheek.  
  
“Satoshi,” Nino hums, his tone filled with so many unspoken feelings he’d rather point out upfront but not now, not when Nino is shaking with all the emotions he can hardly suppress, not when he himself is unsure what to say as he lets Nino stand closer than Nino normally allows.   
  
“I’m here,” he murmurs back, saying the first thing that came to mind and pressing closer when Nino does too. He can hear someone counting down in his ear – ten seconds – and feels Nino’s fingers closing around his wrist.  
  
“Stay close,” is what Nino says, and he nods, the warmth of Nino’s touch lingering as they stand next to each other, his body moving on autopilot as the music starts.


	9. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone so skinny, Nino, Ohno thinks, is still stronger than five Sho-kuns with awesome arm muscles combined.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/74440.html)

 

++

 

For someone so skinny, Nino, Ohno thinks, is still stronger than five Sho-kuns with awesome arm muscles combined.  
  
He thinks about it and realizes he is giggling despite himself, his attention that was wholly focused on Nino’s skinny arms and rather cute nipples has somehow riveted on Nino’s arched brows and the slightly annoyed lilt at the corners of Nino’s mouth.  
  
“Now you’re laughing at me,” Nino growls and he grins sheepishly, can’t not, as Nino digs his bony elbow not-so-gently against his windpipe. “After you embarrassed me in front of the cameraman for staring at my nipples in front of an audience, now you’re laughing at me? What’s up with that?”  
  
He shrugs, or at least tries to, despite the pressure of Nino’s elbow pressed hard against his throat.   
  
“ – s your fault,” he says, licking his lips and grinning mischievously at Nino.   
  
“My fault?” Nino questions, his brows shooting up his hairline. He grins and nods again, watching Nino’s scowl. Nino is so cute. “How the hell does this become my fault now?”  
  
“You decide to walk around shirtless,” he points out as if it explains his earlier behavior, “and your nipples are so pretty they were practically begging for attention,”  
  
“They do  _not_ ,” Nino counters with vehemence, though it’s pretty clear that Nino is smirking. He wonders if its because his own hands are on either side of Nino’s hips and he is tugging Nino closer.  
  
“They sure _do_ ,” he counters, wriggling a little until Nino takes his elbow away and he is free to check out Nino’s nipples upclose. Nino rolls his eyes to the heaven when he frowns and reaches up to thumb at one. “So cute,”  
  
“You really have a thing for nipples, aren’t you?” Nino husks out when he pinches Nino’s left nipple softly, rolls his fingertips over and across the hardening bud. God, he wants to do something but there’s no time and he knows that if he gave in, Jun-kun will kill him and he’s sure as hell Nino will enjoy watching. Brat.  
  
He does so anyway, leaning down and catching one into his mouth, rolling his tongue over and around it as he thumbs at the other. Nino mewls then, soft and breathy, Nino’s fingers massaging his scalp as he sucks on the hard bud lightly before he pulls away.  
  
“Not really,” he says, leaning forward for a kiss, vaguely thankful that the dressing room here, at least, are equipped with locks that actually works. “only your nipples,”  
  
“Hmm,” Nino hums, kissing him again and pulling away quickly at the same time someone starts banging on the door. He watches Nino practically runs to grab a shirt – Sho’s probably, and mouths something that resembles Jun’s name.  
  
He scowls when Nino’s nipples are no longer in sight and turns to open the door before Jun decides to break it.  
  
He sidles at Nino when the rest of their bandmates arrived. “I want another peak later, okay?” he hums under his breath. “In private, preferably,”  
  
Nino only snickers but the way his face turns red as he scoots closer to his side is answer enough.  
  



	10. Make you smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno is pissed.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/74600.html)

 

++

 

Ohno is pissed.  
  
Nino knows this, hell, everyone should too, but he figures no one actually notices such things when you’re in a middle of a variety show shoot and people are just trying their hardest not to screw up.   
  
But he does notices these things, especially when it concerns his bandmates, or specifically, their Leader.  
  
He’s not sure what ticked Ohno off, just that he is and Nino figures there’s no use knowing what the reason is; maybe he’ll try and coax Ohno to tell him what pissed him off, later, because right now, the most important thing is to do something to distract the older man, enough to take his mind off the thing that annoyed him as soon as possible.  
  
They all went into position – Ohno sits as he gets ready to play as Ito-san talks to the guests. He stands behind Ohno and meets Jun’s gaze from where he is standing from the opposite side, throwing Jun a wink before he steps forward and is quickly putting his hands on either side of Ohno’s waist, tickling Ohno before Ohno has time to react or retaliate.   
  
Ohno twists his body then along with an adorable shout of surprise, body bending forward as he keeps his fingers where they are, tickling along Ohno’s waist until Ohno is wriggling and trying valiantly to shake him away.  
  
The crowd cheers loudly and he swears everyone is watching but he couldn’t care less; what matters is that he gets the result he wanted, taking his hands away and stepping back as Ohno shoots him a glare and is very obviously trying his hardest not to giggle.  
  
He vaguely hears Ito-san talking but he ignores him too, sidling next to Ohno but not before holding his hand out, palm spread in a clear ‘Go ahead’ gesture.  
  
Ohno murmurs something indistinct under his breath that sounded awfully like ‘brat’ and goes to face the front while he stands there and smiles, feeling wholly accomplished. The game starts and everyone focuses on it entirely, at least until he hears Ohno murmurs,  
  
“You’re paying for that later, seriously,” just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
He grins to himself and sidles closer to Leader’s side with a quiet, “Okay,”


	11. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, he was at fault too; he kissed Ohno back with equal fervor, afterall

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/74888.html)

 

+++

 

“Is this it?” he asks as he frowns at the photo of himself and Ohno handed to him by their collective manager. He remembers it, of course; he had that ugly pink hat on, which he only wore because Ohno insisted it. Ohno found it at Jun’s place - neither knew who it belonged to because Jun wouldn't admit it is his – and decided it would look good on Nino and insisted he put it on the minute he walked into the door.  
  
The older man nods though he looks entirely unconvinced. “That’s what the editor said,” he says.  
  
“I can hear a but coming,” he says, already anticipating it because he knows exactly what happened after this particular shot. Ohno was drunker than he would have liked to admit and everyone that belongs to the Arashi circle knows that a drunken Ohno is also a very affectionate one.  
  
And Ohno proved that notion true when he had simply grabbed Nino by the shoulders and mashed their mouths together right then and there at the building’s entrance, kissing him like he didn’t care where they were or who would end up catching them either.  
  
To be honest, he was at fault too; he kissed Ohno back with equal fervor, afterall.  
  
“So, is there anything else besides this?” he asks, prompting the older man who he realized had gone awfully quiet.  
  
“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me,” the man returns with a shrug, obviously daring him.  
  
He squares his shoulders and meets their manager’s gaze straight on.  
  
“Tell you what, exactly?” he says, feigning innocence.  
  
Their collective manager heaves a sigh that is probably as deep as the Indian Ocean and hands over his phone, showing him another photo.  
  
“That everyone went out that night except me,” his manager says, pointing annoyingly at the photo. “You even invited the guy in charge for the refreshments and not your collective manager? What kind of heartless people are you?”  
  
“Um, sorry?”  
  
The man gives him a look of pure hurt. “Damn right, you should be sorry,” he says, mumbling as he turns away. “I take care of your shit for you, you bunch of ingrates…”  
  
He sighs.  
  
  
  
+  
  
“I thought he was going to show me a photo of you while you have your tongue shoved down my throat,” he says in between breathless gasps, fingers scrabbling for purchase around Ohno’s back. Ohno hums in response and grips his hips as he moves.  
  
“I thought we’d have to – ah, fuck, do that again – work out an explanation again but it seems like – goddamnit, Oh-chan, yes –“  
  
“Don’t worry, Nino,” Ohno breathes into the skin of his neck, dragging his fingernails against the warm skin of his thighs. “That won’t happen again, I promise you,” Ohno says, fucking him hard and fast, faster and faster still that he is reduced to a quivering mess a few minutes after.  
  
“I believe, ah, you,” he moans, head thrown back and heels digging into the small of Ohno’s back as Ohno fucks him fucks him fucks him, moaning in counter to the bucks of Ohno’s hips unto him. “Ah, shit, so good –“  
  
“Nino –“  
  
“I’m coming, O-Oh-chan –“

 


	12. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then again, it’s Jun; if anyone is going to be bothered by Nino molesting Ohno in front of an audience, in front of at least a cameraman and his nuisance of an assistant, it will be Jun.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/75371.html)

 

+++

 

“Will you please quit that?” Jun grumbles from the other bed, trying to pointedly avert his eyes from the spectacle happening from the other bed but failing. Sho wonders why it still riles Jun up when the rest of them, even the staffs are obviously used to it that no one hardly bothers anymore.  
  
But then again, it’s Jun; if anyone is going to be bothered by Nino molesting Ohno in front of an audience, in front of at least a cameraman and his nuisance of an assistant, it will be Jun.  
  
“He’s talking to you, Nino-chan,” Aiba quips from where he is reading his manga and munching on some onigiri. Jun has long given up trying to shove Aiba off the bed, telling him to eat somewhere else that isn’t where they’re going to sleep later but Aiba simply ignored him.   
  
On the other bed, Nino simply huffs and continues with what he is doing, namely, fondling Ohno’s butt all too affectionately.   
  
“You are going to leave him with bruises,” he tells Nino pointedly; Nino’s hand on their Leader’s ass barely falters, his gaze moving from Nino’s hands kneading their Leader’s ass and onto Ohno’s unmoving form on the bed.   
  
Ohno is lying on his stomach, still as a rock and obviously asleep; Nino is clearly taking advantage of the fact that their Leader is unconscious to fondle the older man's behind to his heart's content.  
  
“How do you know that?” Nino huffs, rolling his palm over one cheek before lying  on his stomach too, resting his chin just over one of Ohno’s buttcheeks. Jun sees this and rolls his eyes to the heaven. “I’m not doing it roughly, I swear,”  
  
“Well then Leader can thank you later, that is if he won't need to take pain relievers once he wakes up; also, please stop  that, for fuck's sake, since we’re about to film,” Jun counters, seething at the way Nino grins and squeezes Ohno’s ass in answer.   
  
“If I stop, Leader will whine,”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It makes him sleep easily when I do this,” Nino reasons, hands still on their Leader’s butt. “Like a massage, you know?”  
  
“You are the worst liar there is,” Jun bites, “I swear to god you’re just doing that because you don’t have your DS with you and your fingers can’t go even a fucking minute without touching something,”   
  
Nino smiles sweetly, still petting their Leader's behind like it's his own pet; Sho thinks that might be already the case.  
  
"It's therapeutic," Nino says with a completely straight face, "I would recommend it to you if I'm sure you're going to find another person's butt to fondle, but since I am pretty certain that you also think Leader's butt are the perfect candidate for you to try it, I suggest you channel your frustration into something else. Sho-chan might even help you if you ask him,"  
  
"Eh, me?"  
  
"Ninomiya, I swear to the lord I'm going to kill you in your sleep if you don't shut up,"  
  
"Two minutes, guys," one of the DnA staffs shouts, who apparently got tired watching them bicker like old ladies. "Sakurai-kun, you do the usual opening greeting, okay?"  
  
He nods, barely catching Jun throwing Nino the stinky eye. Nino sticks his tongue out at him, squeezing their Leader's ass one more time before he pulls away.  
  
"In three, two, one -- "

 

 


	13. I'll take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno is sick and right now, that’s his only priority; those people with narrow brains and even narrower understanding can keep their opinions to themselves because one wrong sniff into his direction, he won’t even hesitate to verbally cut them. He’s that serious.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/75828.html)

++

 

The moment the director announces that filming is done, he is tugging Ohno’s arms and steering him to the direction of the dressing rooms. It might probably earn him a couple of eyerolls from his bandmates and the guests alike but he doesn’t care.  
  
Ohno is sick and right now, that’s his only priority; those people with narrow brains and even narrower understanding can keep their opinions to themselves because one wrong sniff into his direction, he won’t even hesitate to verbally cut them. He’s that serious.  
  
“Just a bit more, come on,” he murmurs into Ohno’s hair, feeling his Leader’s quiet murmurs in return. It’s a little bit alarming seeing Ohno like this – weak because of an illness and not just because he’s feeling lazy or sleepy.  
  
They are almost by the dressing room door when Ohno is once again hacking with cough, leaning heavily against him as he does his best to keep them  both from falling over.  
  
“No more, no more,” Ohno moans into his  chest, body almost bent in half and his skin hot to the touch it makes him wonder how Ohno is able to make it through the whole filming without passing out.  
  
“Jesus, you’re burning up,” he comments, trying to swallow his worries down as he pulls Ohno closer. He leans back against the nearest wall with his hands gripping Ohno’s waist to steady him, feeling the little shudders racking Ohno’s frame. “Hey, is anyone here? I need help! Leader is –“  
  
“Nino-chan, what’s wrong?” came Aiba’s voice and he swears he could have breathe a sigh of relief if not for the fact that Ohno is coughing again and clutching the front of his stylist-issued wardrobe tightly.  
  
“Well as you can see, Leader is probably two minutes away from passing out. So if you can be so kindly call my manager or his manager, anyone of them I don’t care so long as they are here within two seconds because I think we need to take Leader to the hospital or he’s –“  
  
“Nino, hospital, really?” Ohno cuts in with a chuckle, the bastard, pinching his chin playfully before hugging him tight and stepping a bit away. Nino follows him with his arms outstretched as if on autopilot. “I’m not dying,” Ohno says, coughing again; Nino is so torn between hitting him and hugging the shit out of him. “It’s just a really, really bad flu,” Ohno tells him, chuckling again when he reaches over and winds his arms around Ohno’s waist, relieved when Ohno allowed it.  
  
He huffs. “Well you look like you’re really, really close to dying, if I’m going to be completely honest about it,”  
  
  
“Bad flu,” Ohno returns, “just a very bad case of flu. No need to be worried, Kazu,” vaguely hearing Aiba’s mumbles of “So should I still call an ambulance or what?” snorting to himself as he said it. Nino turns and gives the taller man a glare that would have sent other people running towards the opposite direction but obviously, Aiba is not other people.  
  
He’s obviously used to Nino’s murderous glances that he doesn’t even bat an eyelash, barely even twitches when Nino directed one very scary glare his way.  
  
“Run for your life, Aiba-chan,” Nino tells him just as the door opens the third time to Jun and Sho arguing something about climbing. Nino is certain it is about the schedule Sho has in his hands, frowning at the sheet while Jun is smirking like a total bastard.  
  
“Why does he have to run for his life? And why are you touching my things, hey!” Jun asks, ignoring Sho entirely in favor of quickly tugging his work  bag Nino is currently scouring in search of a spare jacket. By this time, Ohno is on the couch, snoozing against the cushion.  
  
“Because I am going to kill him for thinking that Leader is dying,” he answers, already on his way to raid Sho’s bag. “and where are you keeping your jackets? Leader needs a thicker one, he’s cold,”  
  
“How do you even know that –“  
  
“Masaki was wearing one before, I think he left it in the –“ Jun is saying, but doesn’t even manage to finish it because Nino is already on his way to grab Aiba’s bag.  
  
“Hey, what are you –“  
  
“Make yourself useful and make some tea for Leader!” Nino shouts, Aiba’s jacket in hand as he heads towards the couch, helping Ohno up as Ohno puts it on. Then he is turning to Jun as he smoothes the hair from Ohno’s temple, already reminds himself to head outside and buy a cold patch for Leader. “How long do we have until the next filming?”  
  
“Two hours,” Sho says, eyeing Ohno’s pitiful lump on the couch. “Are you okay, Satoshi-kun?”  
  
Ohno nods, or at least tries to despite his face hidden from the cushion and mumbles something indistinct through it; Sho frowns, obviously not getting what Leader is mumbling.  
  
“He said he’ll be fine,” he says, shifting Ohno to his side and hearing Ohno’s thoughtful murmurs before another batch of hacking cough rocks his frame. Fucking flu. “Just a very bad case of flu,”  
  
“Sure he can survive the next few hours of filming later without dropping dead?” Jun asks. Nino gives him the middle finger in answer.  
  
“I’m fine,” Ohno grumbles from his spot, fingers finding Nino’s hip to hold on to and squeezing, obviously trying to reassure them all, most especially Nino. Nino wants to believe him but it’s hard. “I’m going to sleep this off and if I still don’t feel particularly better, I swear I’m telling you guys,”  
  
Jun and Sho nods simultaneously at the same time Aiba steps in with tea, announcing, “With lemon and honey! Good for your throat, Leader!”  
  
Ohno mumbles a quiet ‘thanks’ at the same time he tugs on Nino’s wrist. “What is it? Do you need anything else?” he ducks down quickly and asks.  
  
“I love you,” Ohno murmurs softly, just loud enough for him to hear. “I’ll be fine, so stop worrying, okay?”  
  
He can’t promise but for Ohno,  he’ll try. He nods and presses a kiss against the side of Ohno’s mouth, lingering longer than he normally would especially when they’re not in the safety of their own home.  
  
“Get some rest,” he whispers, patting Ohno’s cheek tenderly. “I’ll wake you when it’s time,”  
  
Ohno gives him a grateful smile and he kisses the tips of Ohno’s nose, can’t not, tucking the jacket around him firmly, pressing his nose against Ohno’s temple and whispering, “Love you too,” watching Ohno’s tired smile blooms on his face before he gives in to sleep.  
  
“So who’s drinking this?” Aiba asks, after a moment. Nino drinks it and tosses the almost empty paper cup into him just to be a jerk.


	14. Akin ka na lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino’s still not used to being here, hell, he doubts if he ever will.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/76487.html)

++

 

Nino’s still not used to being here, hell, he doubts if he ever will.   
  
He told his mother this but his mother had simply laughed at his face and had pointed out rather rudely that for her, it’s a good thing for she won’t have to deal with him and his penchant for staying cooped up in his room playing all day, wouldn’t have to deal with his never-ending whining about his game character dying at crap o’clock in the morning when everyone else in the house are sleeping.   
  
He wants to tell her off but he knows that at some point, she is right. She doesn’t really force him to go outside and hang out with his (handful of) friends even though he knows he needs it because he doesn’t really feel the desire to. He’s fine with staying at home with his games, nap when he gets tired and eat whatever his mother has left for him in the fridge.  
  
But then again, he’s also not that stupid to notice that the reason his mother had coerced him into sending his applications to Johnnys is for him to earn money, however little it would be, so he could buy things he wants for himself that she obviously couldn’t.  
  
He sighs and remembers the way his mother had slouched over the bills spread all over the kitchen table the night before, the way his mother had been trying her hardest not to cry despite the fact that she was so close to breaking down.   
  
Gonna have to stay and work so he can at least help her, he told himself last night, letting himself be steered forward into a roomful of squirming and grumbling Juniors, barely paying attention to the choreographer’s instructions from the front, at least until the choreographer screams someone else’s name and follows it with a rather angry, “I’m not letting you join the rehearsals until you change your shoes!” scream.  
  
“The prodigal brother is at it again,” someone whispers from his left, and he does manage to tilt his head to the person’s direction enough to check who it is. It’s Sakurai Sho-kun, the boy with an attitude, apparently talking about the person currently sitting on the couch and picking his nose.  
  
Nino gives the person a once-over, frowning, wondering if maybe, these boys are wrong. He is probably not a junior like them, judging with how awfully calm he is sitting there on the couch by himself. _Must be a staff,_ he thinks, his thoughts going back to his fellow juniors still talking to each other in hushed tones.  
  
“He’s always like that,” another one mumbles from behind him, and despite his best efforts, his attention rivets back to the person that everyone is badmouthing now. “he refused to change his shoes despite the many times Instructor-san told him to. He simply ignores the older man, acting like he is Johnny-san’s next of kin or something,”  
  
Ah, so he’s a junior too.  
  
“Are they related?” another one asks.  
  
“Are you stupid?” Sakurai-kun grumbles. “of course they’re not,”  
  
“But how can he act like that without getting fired or something?”  
  
“Apparently,” Sakurai-kun continues, still manages to hear Sakurai-kun somehow despite the fact that he ends up locking gazes with the person on the couch (and still picking his nose), feeling his heartbeat accelerating when the person simply tilts his head without breaking their gazes. “he’s good enough in dancing and singing that he could get away with acting like a total prick,” Sakurai-kun finishes at the same time he watches the way the corners of the person’s mouth turn up  before he stands up and goes to the front.  
  
“Kitamori-san, hey, Kitamori-san!” the person half-yells, startling everyone in the process. All heads turn to him and Nino is caught between horrified amusement and embarrassment when the person turns and gives him a look that speaks volume.   
  
“What is it now?!” the instructor grunts from the front, looking like he’s already used to the person’s attitude but acting like he’s not. It’s actually kind of confusing.  
  
“I’m joining the practice,”   
  
“You’re not joining anything until you change your shoes!” the instructor grunts back but the person apparently decided to ignore the instructor yet again. Before he knows it, the person turns completely around and starts heading back – to Nino’s surprise – towards his direction and stops.  
  
There’s a chorus of muffled grumbles coming from everyone around Nino but the person seems to ignore them just the same. Nino, on the other hand, is so shocked he’s not sure what to say or hot to react, at least until the person looks down and murmurs, “I'm Ohno," the person says as he begins stretching. "you?"  
  
He blinks. "Ninomiya," his mouth supplies before he can even stop it. The person smiles and turns just the slightest bit to give him a look that may have just been reason enough for his sweet, innocent heart to start beating erratically inside his ribcage.   
  
"Nice to meet you," the person, Ohno, says. Nino doesn't answer - can't answer and simply tilts his head and follows Ohno's lead.   
  
 

 

 


	15. They don't call it love for nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning cuddles. Coffee-flavored kisses.

Originally posted HERE

 

+

 

He wakes to a comfortable weight draped on top of him, of the sounds of a camera clicking almost nonstop he finds himself whining sleepily at the intruder taking photos of him so early.  
  
He groans, and then tries to shove the annoying weight off him but it won’t budge.   
  
“ – ‘s _early_ ,” he mumbles in protest, though he already stopped trying to push the intruder off him and instead pulling the weight further into his arms. The intruder huffs affectionately into his neck and he finds himself grinning before he can even stop himself.   
  
“It’s twelve,” the intruder says, laying a palm over his chest where his heart is beating steadily underneath. “in the afternoon,”  
  
“And it still feels early, shut up,” he huffs back, popping an eye open and squinting at the intruder’s beautiful face, his fingers reaching up to trace the intruder’s cheek tenderly.   
  
“Seriously, you’re still tired?” the intruder snorts, but the way the other man is cupping his cheeks and nosing his jaw at the same time only counters the bite on his tone. He shrugs and makes to accommodate the intruder’s weight fully, taking joy at the fact that the intruder is missing his shirt, and he is free to run his fingers across the warm skin of the other man’s back.  
  
“I wonder who’s fault that is,” he snorts back, reaching up to tangle his fingers through the intruder’s hair.   
  
“Not mine, obviously,”  
  
He grins, can’t not, shifting the intruder’s body atop him into a more comfortable position, all the while letting the memory of the night before warm him from his head to his toes. It’s easy enough to ignore his aching muscles knowing he’s not the only one.  
  
“Well, you weren’t the one who had to spend the majority of last night on your haunches, unlike me, because a certain someone wouldn’t even leave the freaking bed, just laid there spouting nonsense things that didn’t go beyond _harder, more,  there_ , and still acts like he’s the one he did all the fucking work,” he snorts, opening his mouth to follow it up when the other stops him with his lips, tongue slipping into his mouth without preamble.  
  
He kisses back, wonders if he should mind the morning breath but the other man surely don’t look like he minds it either, so he thinks, _fuck it_. He grabs the other man around the back of his head, pulling him down and sliding his arm around the other man’s back, his own arching from the bed.  
  
“You taste like coffee,” he muses when they pull apart, fingernails dragging across the other man’s scalp.   
  
  
Nino chuckles and pushes himself away from him, from his arms but only so he can grab the sheets and pulls it over his head. By now, his eyes are wide open, staring at Nino’s profile as Nino settles on top of him, his face half-hidden and smiling at him through the white, cotton sheets.  
  
He surges up and takes Nino’s face in his hand, cupping Nino’s jaw gently and watching Nino’s eyes flutter shut when he touches Nino. His chest is tight with all the emotion he can hardly contain, thumbing the skin beneath Nino’s eyes and murmuring, “You are so beautiful, so beautiful, Nino,”   
  
Nino smiles in response and leans back to his touch, letting him direct Nino where he wants him, feeling so damn lucky he could cry. He pushes Nino to his back on the bed, changing their positions over until he is the one hovering above Nino and touching Nino’s face.  
  
“Satoshi –“  
  
He smiles and kisses the corners of Nino’s mouth, once, twice, one hand palming the curve of Nino’s hip possessively. “Mine,” he hums, dragging his tongue from the underside of Nino’s chin, to the hollow curve of Nino’s throat. “You’re mine,”  
  
“ _Yours_ ,” Nino returns, arching back to his touch, legs parting to accommodate him. “Only yours,”


End file.
